User Guide for the Dante Unit
by MoonlitLuna
Summary: Sequel to "User Guide for the Nero Unit". This time it's Dante/s/ who takes the spotlight. Enjoy this fanfic


_I do not own Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry characters or any ideas from Devil May Cry franchise. But it'll be awesome if I did._

_Okay, Dante is here and I'm somewhat squealing internally. Sure I did a Nero in the beginning, but truth is I like older men (hint: I'm 20). Dante is my favorite despite his bad habits and poor diet but I love pizza._

_Enjoy this part of the series of _User Guides_._

-x-X-x-

User Guides for the Dante Model

-x-X-x-

Thank you for ordering the Dante Unit from Wish-I-Had-One Corporation. We are pleased to announce that the most recent Dante model has been available in the market.

We at Wish-I-Had-One Corporation do not take any responsibilities for any damages or deaths between the Dante unit and the owner.

-x-X-x-

To wake your Dante Unit

-Bring in pizza

` -Bring a Nero Unit

-Bring in a Strawberry Sundae

-Allow a female (or present yourself if you are a female) inside the premises

-x-X-x-

To determine if your unit is a Dante unit, please check the following list:

-Slightly muscled figure (or more if you ordered the more recent version)

-Blue eyes

-Wears red clothing

If they do not match the unit you current possess, you may have accidently received a Vergil or Nero unit. Please return the mistaken units to the return address unawakened.

If either units awoke, we are sorry to inform you that we are unable to exchanging them for the correct model and you must purchase another Dante unit.

-x-X-x-

Each Dante unit is carefully packaged to prevent any unintentional damage from our facilities to your residence.

Each Dante unit is packaged with:

-One red leather coat

-One pair of dark leather pants

-One pair of leather boots

-One Rebellion (Long large sword)

-One Ebony and Ivory (Twin modified handguns)

If desired, you may purchase more weapons from our catalogs provided in the package. You may also purchase civilian clothing (must have some red). However due to international laws, regarding Dante's weaponry, only one of each weapon could be purchased for your Dante unit.

-x-X-x-

Versions

Due to the multiple appearances Dante has, we have provided multiple versions of Dante.

-Version 1 (Devil May Cry 1 & 2)

-Version 2 (Devil May Cry 3)

-Version 3 (Devil May Cry 4)

-Version 4 (Devil May Cry 5/Coming Soon!)

-x-X-x-

Modes

Each Dante unit is versatile in learning your preferred mode. We do have the special edition of Dante ready for sale but this must be specially ordered through our services.

-Yaoi (specialized order)

-Non-Yaoi (standard)

-x-X-x-

Behaviors

Each Dante Version is different in some aspects but is virtually the same personality in different intensities. Yaoi Edition Dante units are more flirtatious than the standard unit. Differences are:

Version 1: More serious than the their counterparts

Version 2: Very playful and do not often take matters seriously

Version 3: Moderately playful and serious

Version 4: Cold and does not take matters seriously unless they are critically dire

Dante units are intimate with family and friends but are playful with strangers.

Unfortunately when it comes to demon slaying, Dante units are known to cause massive amounts of property damage. Be prepared for the proper authorities.

WARNING! Do not let two of the same versions of Dante in the same area unless you want massive damage to both the units and surrounding property.

-x-X-x-

Relations with each model vary, however we can provide a preview to possible encounters with other models.

Nero model- Versions 1 & 3 will view Nero as a little brother and treat him as such. Version 2 will view Nero as a possible source of entertainment when he is bored. Version 4 cannot stand Nero units.

Trish Model- Only Versions 1 & 3 is familiar with Trish units and finds Trish units a good companion if not annoying at times. Versions 2 & 4 will view Trish as a possible threat as she is a demon herself. Trish units must convince Versions 2 & 4 that they are not enemies.

Lady Model- As with the Trish model only Versions 1 & 3 is familiar with Lady units and finds Lady as a good companion when not pestering for money or jobs. Version 2 also knows Lady Units but is not as intimately acquainted with as Versions 1 & 3. Version 4 will ignore Lady completely until threatened by her.

Patty Model- They are known to clean up and pester Dante for his lack of good habits and fashion. Version 2 & 4 are unacquainted with her and therefore find her the most annoying person around.

-x-X-x-

Daily necessities are not a priority with Dante as he will simply care for himself, but to retain the health of you, the owner, you must take charge of the necessities.

**Feeding**- This does not require constant surveillance as Dante will simply get up and order the usual pizza with no olives or a strawberry sundae. You may cook for Dante, but he will still prefer pizza and strawberry sundaes.

**Cleaning**- To Dante models, keeping clean is not a priority but will occasionally take showers and clean demon entrails off his clothes. Dante does not clean and will not clean if you try to bribe him (as observed with our Wish-I-Had-One Corp scientists). Therefore to keep a clean environment, you may hire a maid, clean up the residence yourself, or buy a Patty model to assist with cleaning the residence. If you are a female (or male if you have a Yaoi-Edition Dante unit), you can assist Dante units cleaning themselves.

**Physical**- Dante units can keep their physical shape constant but introducing certain exercises can be beneficial. Dante units must have an open space, preferably away from buildings to reduce the risk of property damage.

**Sleep**- The owner must not take concern in this department as Dante takes care of it himself.

-x-X-x-

Trouble-shooting

**Q: My Dante unit keeps sleeping throughout the day and won't go out to look for a job! Please tell me what to do!**

A: It is normal for Dante units to sleep throughout the day and Dante will not go out to find a job simply because he knows someone will come to him and give him a job eventually. If you do not want Dante units to sleep throughout the day, suggest some activities to do with him to motivate him to stay awake a little longer.

**Q: My Dante unit keeps destroying my apartment and has caused complaints from our neighbors. What do I do?**

A: Dante units tend to destroy property often and to prevent damage to your apartment we suggest getting a Patty unit to constantly scold Dante or threaten his source of income for pizza and sundaes and he will cease destroying your property. As for the complaints, Dante will ignore them, period.

**Q: My Dante unit would rather spend time at a bar and bring back women to my home, what can I do to stop him?**

A: We would suggest either changing the locks for the unwelcomed visitors or accompany Dante during his escapades and keep women away from him.

-x-X-x-

We at Wish-I-Had-One Corporation wish you the best with your new Nero unit. If you have any questions please be free to call 1-880-XXX-XXX-XXXX.

-x-X-x-

_The most inspiration I got from LadyNightRunner _How to Care for Your Angeal _(I think it's called that). She has this organized to where I was internally in anguish on why I wouldn't be able to get one Angeal… yeah… so I modeled my _User Guides_ after hers. Sure there are others, but they weren't as organized and serious as hers._

_To explain several things:_

_ Yes this is basically the same format as I did with the Nero Unit, I just added one more section._

_No, I do not know how the Devil May Cry 5 version of Dante is. I guessed from the trailers I saw. I will edit them once I get to know him._

_I was too lazy to differentiate Devil May Cry 1 Dante and Devil May Cry 2 Dante so I mashed them together._

_Why don't I have a specific target for Yaoi-Edition Dante? Simply because he'll get with any guy he likes._

_Yes, Dante does flirt with all of the females even when he is the Yaoi-Edition (so I guess that makes him bisexual). But he usually gets shot, stabbed, or electrocuted by the pretty ladies._

_I based the Dantes off the games, trailer (in the case of DMC 5 Dante) and anime._

_If you have any extra troubleshooting questions you want me to answer, just message me and I'll post (meaning I will re-edit this fanfic) your questions up with my answer. I know there are lots of questions I could answer but I will do three questions in the initial release of this fanfic._

_BTW didn't anyone notice that Dante always causes serious damage to the area around him whether in the game or the anime?_


End file.
